For the Time We are Given
by RBandDJ
Summary: He met her in Lothlórien, and fell in love. She could never forget the man that stole her heart, and she could never forgive herself for letting him go. BoromirOC Oneshot.
1. For the Time

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, barely own the OC. Enjoy!

**Summery**: He met her in Lothlórien, and he and the elf fell in love. It was all in vain, but for that short moment, he found happiness in a young Elleth. She could never forget the man that stole her heart, and she could never forgive herself for letting him go.

**For the Time We Are Given**

Isilwen sat in silence upon a small bench next to the river. Her stormy blue eyes ran over the glistening water, over and over again. It felt like something was going to happen, but she didn't know what it was. The young elleth turned her head, her dark brown hair swaying with the motion of her head, as a familiar friend appeared from behind a tree, "Haldir," she spoke calmly. "You are with in the city for once, I am surprised."

The male elf suppressed a laugh when she turned her eyes back to the river, "You are not in the library with your nose in book," he countered, "That is what surprises me."

The elleth stood slowly, her movements as subtle as any elf could make them, "It isn't nice to make fun, my friend. Are you coming or going?"

"Pardon?"

A small smile graced her pink lips, "I meant… Are you just arriving from your duties, are you leaving to attend them?"

"I am leaving to attend them, my lady," he chuckled. "Her Ladyship Galadriel believes that someone is coming."

"Then what I felt was not of consequence," she spoke, mostly to herself.

"And what has the wondering mind of my lady Isilwen been up to?" the elf asked casually.

"It does not matter," Isilwen insisted with a good-natured smile. "Your brothers are waiting."

"So it appears, I hope to see you on my return, my lady," he insisted before he bowed and left her company.

The elleth watched him leave before she took her own leave the from side of the river and walked silently toward Galadriel's quarters. She was one of Galadriel's handmaidens and it was nearly time for her to meet with her queen. She walked as gracefully as any elf should, with no sign of her usual clumsiness. In truth Isilwen was known for being clumsy but after spending several years serving under Galadriel she had managed to find a small amount of her Elvin grace.

Galadriel was with in the room where Isilwen always found her, "My lady," she spoke gently, giving the proper bow.

"Isilwen," the Elvin lady spoke with a kind smile, "it is good to see you. There is much I wish to discuss with you," if possible a sad twinkle passed over Galadriel's usually very mystically blank eyes.

"I am always ready to listen," she answered.

Galadriel nodded and the two took their usual seats, "Something is going to pass soon… You have felt it too it seems. I do not know what this will mean for you, but whatever it is my advice is follow what feels right to you."

At first, Isilwen did not know what to say. She had not expected their conversation to start off on the matters of her own life. The elleth nodded slowly, "Of course my lady…"

"I say this as a friend," Galadriel reminded her. "You my serve me, but you are still my friend…"

She smiled gently and nodded her head once, "I know, and I understand."

**XxXxX**

It had been a few days later, but she heard the whispers traveling along the city. Haldir had found travelers and that was why he had not returned as soon as he normally would. When she saw the troop walk in, it had surprised her considerably. They were all blindfolded. Two men, four hobbits, a dwarf, and Legolas of Mirkwood. It seemed so long since she had seen the prince she had to stop herself from calling out. To be sure, it was a strange sight to see all of them blindfolded as such.

The elleth quickly shook her head and looked at Rumil as he approached her, "What strange way to bring visitors," Isilwen commented. "Is there a purpose? Or are they prisoners?"

Rumil smiled, almost smugly, "We did not wish to permit the dwarf to know the way to the city and he would not follow unless everyone else was blind folded. Surprisingly, Legolas insisted upon it, if one was to be blinded then the rest were to be as well."

She let a small smile grace her lips. The blindfolds were being removed before they moved up the stairs to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel's tree. Her eyes locked with a pair of grey eyes for just a moment before she looked down. To her surprise, a blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks. He was still looking at her when she looked up. It was one of the men. His hair was unkempt and a dirty blond, with a matching stubble of a beard. He seemed sad, almost, but curious of their city at the same time. Until the group began moving, Isilwen couldn't seem to tear her eyes from the man.

"Do not let your foolish emotions get the best of you," Rumil warned, almost darkly. "They will not be staying long."

Isilwen looked at the elf and narrowed her eyes, "You are one to speak such words, when you chase whatever elleth will permit you, Rumil. If your brother, Haldir, knew of your secret wanderings into my friend's bed he would have your head, if not both," before quickly walking off to attend to her chores for the day.

**XxXxX**

Boromir walked down silently from meeting Galadriel and Celeborn with the rest of the Fellowship. His mind was clouded with such confusion. The Elvin lady had spoken to him of so many things. She said something of hope for his people, and yet darkness. At the same time, the woman… no… His thoughts paused, the beautiful creature that he had seen before they arrived was still on his mind. He knew that the While Lady had seen this and she did not seem surprised by such a revelry.

The Gondorian looked at the place he had been given for his bed and glanced at the sad faces of his companions. There was so much sadness and this place gave him no solace like he wished it would. Boromir did not know when they would depart from this haven but a part of him hoped it would be soon

He turned his head at the sight of Aragorn speaking with the one elf that was on his mind. She had a kind smile on her face as she spoke with him and the Gondorian moved closer, "Estel," he heard her speak, but the rest was in the language of the elves. Suddenly the happiness that was there dropped at how Aragorn had responded.

Finally her eyes turned in the direction he stood and he quickly busied himself with his pack, "My lord?" he heard a soft female voice speak to him.

Boromir turned and found the same Elvin maiden standing in front of him. She barely met his collarbone, but her eyes… Her eyes caught him like they had in their passing earlier, "Yes my lady?" he asked gently.

"Her ladyship has sent me to see if there is anything I can attend to. She said that some of you were wounded," she gave a gentle bow. "I am Isilwen, handmaiden to her Ladyship Galadriel."

"Boromir," he answered with a soft tone, "of Gondor."

"It is an honor of to meet you, my lord," she smiled. Her eyes glanced over his form. "You are hurt," she gently touched his shoulder, "if you will permit me I shall see to your wound."

"I can take care of myself, my lady," Boromir began but was cut off by Aragorn who had touched his shoulder.

"She is an excellent healer. Lady Isilwen will care for you properly," the ranger insisted. "You need the rest, and not tire yourself over your wound."

The Gondorian nodded, "Of course… I think it better I bathe before she tends to me, first."

"Of course, my lord," Isilwen laughed gently. Boromir's heart quickened at the sound of her laugh. "If you will follow me, I will take you to the springs."

Boromir glanced at Aragorn before looking back at the Elvin lady, "Please, lead the way."

Isilwen bowed and led him out of the small courtyard and then through the city. Finally they stopped in front of an archway and she urged him in, "I will wait. When you are done it is best you leave where your wounds are, uncovered."

Boromir nodded his head, "Of course, I will not be long."

"There is no need to hurry my lord," she added. "You have had a trying journey, and the sorrow upon your company is great. Gandalf was a great wizard, and a good friend."

"You knew him?"

"Yes, I did," a small smile crossed her lips for a moment and then it saddened, "he was a great help to me when I was just a young elf. Now please, do not feel rushed by me."

Boromir left her presence and Isilwen let out a breath she did not realize she had kept in. The moment she had seen him, after speaking with Aragorn, or Estel in her case, her heartbeat had quickened, and a feeling with in her had started that she had never felt before. The young elleth was feeling things she never knew she could feel. She remembered back when Arwen had spoken of first meeting Estel. Her friend had said it was a strange feeling at first, but as she grew to know Estel Arwen had found that she was feeling love.

Isilwen shook her head. It couldn't be possible, in her wildest dreams, she never thought her people would approve of such things. The elleth was so deep in thought she did not notice Boromir appearing from the springs, clad only in his trousers, "My lady, if it still within you to tend to me, I am done with my bath."

She turned quickly and nodded, "Of course," before she entered the springs and took a seat at a bench next to a small bed, "Please take a seat, this shouldn't take too long."

Boromir did as he was told and sat on the small bed, waiting for her attendance. Isilwen brought out the small med kit that was in each spring and bathing area. She quickly worked on cleaning out the wound on his shoulder with swift care. Her hands were soft, but nimble and quick.

Her light touches sent shivers up the Gondorian's spine, but he did not let it show in his stature. She placed an Elvin bandage over the first wound and moved to the one on his abdomen. Boromir chuckled slightly at her touch, "Your ticklish," she commented as she continued working on the wound.

"Forgive me," he spoke gently.

Isilwen looked up at him, "My lord, there is no need to apologize," she smiled and finished. Then she moved to the last one that resided on his left shoulder blade. Boromir cleared his throat as he felt her soft hands move along his back. He didn't understand this. He'd had women work on his wounds before but Isilwen… Something about just having her around him, touching him as gently as did, sent shivers through him. An urge took over to turn around just stare at her but he pushed it down and remained as stoic as he could.

"My lord?" her voice fell on his ear like a breeze, "I am done. Once you are fully dressed I'll lead you back."

Boromir nodded and quickly turned to his things. He pulled his cotton shirt over his head and tugged it down. While he finished dressing Isilwen stood, attempting to rid the image of a shirtless Boromir from her mind. The Gondorian turned to her, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, of course," she answered before turning and walking. Boromir walked beside, keeping in stride. When they reached the grounds where the Fellowship was staying Boromir suddenly turned to the elleth.

"I was wondering, my lady, if you would care to give me a tour tomorrow?" Boromir asked.

Isilwen almost froze in her spot, but she quickly recomposed herself, "I would love to, I will come by after lunch tomorrow perhaps? There are tasks I must finish before I am given my own time."

Boromir smiled down at her and nodded, "It will be an honor to spend more time with you," he whispered as he brought her soft delicate hand up to his lips. He placed a tender kiss upon her knuckles, bowed, and returned to his bed.

The elleth blushed slightly and walked from the small grove. A small smile resided upon her lips as she walked toward the tree in which she resided. Her smile fell at the sound of a familiar voice, "I've never seen you quite this happy, old friend."

Isilwen turned to see Haldir sitting up in one of the smaller trees. He quickly bounded down and began to walk with her, "I do not know what you mean, Haldir."

"I have known you for a long time, Isilwen, since you were very young. It has been over two-thousand-years and no man or elf has ever made you radiate in such a way," Haldir pointed out. "It is good to see, but I fear for you."

She paused and looked at him, "Is it wrong for an elf to care for a man in this way?" she asked him gently.

"No, not at all," he assured her, taking her hands into his, "but he is not like Estel. He will not live as long as the ranger will, and I fear his death may be sooner then intended."

Isilwen closed her eyes and shook her head, "Arwen says that love is worth such risk. I may not have as long as she will with Estel but… If it is love that is meant to cross between the two of us then… I will cherish what the Valor will allow."

"If he dies," he whispered, "your heart will break and your light will fade."

"It is what I am willing to risk for such a short happiness," she forced a smile. "Arwen has always said she would rather love and die then to live forever alone."

Haldir pulled his friend into a hug and for a moment wouldn't let go, "In whatever you choose, my dear friend, I will be there for you."

"As always," she smiled. "It is our destiny."

**XxXxX**

When she arrived in the grove she heard the sound of clashing swords. Off in one of the smaller openings stood Boromir with two of the hobbits. It was obvious he was teaching them the way of the sword. She walked gently toward them and smiled at the three as they play/fought and danced about. A smile spread across Isilwen's face at the sight of them. Legolas appeared next to her and nudged her playfully, "_It has been much too long, little one_," he spoke to her in Elvish.

Isilwen looked at the Mirkwood Prince and raised an eyebrow, "_I was wondering when I would speak with you. It has been much too long_."

"_Yes it has. But it seems I have lost my chance with such a gem_," he joked.

"_Why would you say that?_"

A knowing smile was across the handsome elf's face, "_Boromir asked about you last night during our evening meal. He was curious if there was an elf or man that was courting you, or meant as your betrothed. I jokingly told him that I had hoped that you would accept me but I fear I had lost my chance. He became very quiet and said that you were very kind to him and promised to give him a tour today. I must say, you have certain caught the attention of the Gondorian_."

Isilwen did not turn to look at him, even though she wanted to, but that would just prove what she had felt for the Gondorian, "_He is a true gentleman. Estel spoke of his bravery during your travels in Moria. Lord Boromir seems troubled, but he seems like a good man_."

Legolas glanced down at her then back over at the duel that was occurring, "_There is something you are not saying_."

Isilwen closed her eyes for a moment, not wishing to answer, "_I do not know yet. I haven't even known him for an entire day_."

He gently made her look at him, "_It's a strange thing, fate and love. I may never find it, but when its there one should never deny their feelings. You know what is there, and you may be afraid, but you have to find the words to tell him before we leave. Estel thinks we will be here for a month. It should give you some time. Cherish the time we are given_," he turned to the duel as the three finally stopped. "Boromir!" he called in Westron. "I believe someone is here to give you a tour."

Boromir looked up while wiping sweat from his brow, "Lady Isilwen," he tussled one of the hobbits hair. "May I introduce you to Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."

"It is an honor to meet you," Isilwen smiled while giving the two hobbits a proper bow. "I hear of few warriors from the Shire, and it is wonderful to finally meet those with such bravery."

Both Hobbits smiled broadly at the comment and Peregrin, or Pippin as she would later find, spoke, "It is wonderful to meet an Elvin lady that has caught the sight of our great Boromir."

Boromir cleared his throat and Isilwen looked at the warrior, "Pippin!" Merry whispered. "You're embarrassing him."

The elleth laughed gently, "Do not fear, I will not tease him for what his wonderful friends say," she looked back at Boromir. "My lord, I believe I owe a tour of this fine city."

"Yes," Boromir nodded, his cheeks were slightly pink from what Pippin had said. "Legolas, would you mind?" he nodded toward the Hobbits.

A mischievous smile crossed over the elf's face, "With pleasure."

**XxXxX**

She had shown him every interesting part of the city she could think of and now the sun was beginning to set around them. Isilwen found she rather liked his company. He spoke of his father and brother. Some of it was very light-hearted, but other parts were dark and saddening. Boromir listened as she spoke of her parents, who had all ready parted for the undying lands, and of her older brother who resided in Rivendell.

Then their topic turned to current events, to her friendship with Legolas and Aragorn, "How long have you known them?"

"I was friends with Estel—Aragorn's mother," Isilwen explained. "Gilraen the fair. She was a kind woman, but always so sad. She spoke of her love for her husband. I watched Aragorn grow for a time until I returned to see my friend, Arwen. You might have seen her while you were in Rivendell. When he first saw her," a smile rose on her lips as they continued walking. They were now by a river, the light of the slowly fading sun shimmering off of the calm water, "When Aragorn saw Arwen, it was almost like seeing magic. The look in his eyes when he saw her… I envied them, and yet mourned for them at the same time."

"How so?"

She paused for a second then looked at him, "When Arwen binds herself to him she will forsake the immortal life that was given to her. She will die, but out live him. I remember when we spoke about it and I couldn't understand what would compel her to want such a life and then…" Isilwen shook her head. "It all came together when I saw them together last, it all made sense for some strange reason."

Boromir watched her as so many emotions danced across her face, "And Legolas?"

"We grew up together in a sense. There was a time when his father hoped that we would be… joined, meant for one another but no emotion ever occurred," she explained. "Not of that kind. He is like a brother, one I can always call upon when I need a friend the most."

The Gondorian nodded in understanding, "You are lucky to have such friendships. You have lived a long life, I feel young with you."

"And yet," she paused. "I feel like a child when I am near you."

Boromir frowned, "What do you mean? To have seen the things you seen, to have lived in such… In such beauty, I envy that."

"You shouldn't," she smiled at him. "Men can… They can find love anywhere, even in the person not truly meant for them. They can love that person until they die, and feel like life meant something to them. Elves are given one love, one true love, and they can love no other," Isilwen looked at him for a reaction. His brow was furrowed in concentration and did not seem to react right away.

"I have never loved before…" Boromir confessed. "I have had my passing crushes, and fancies, and being a man, the son of the Steward, I have been… tempted and fallen into temptation on a rare occasion but… Never something I can call love."

"I wish to ask you something, and if you do not want to answer, I understand," she spoke, they paused and looked at one another. The elleth took in a deep, almost cleansing, breath. "When Pippin spoke earlier today, he said I had caught your eye… I am curious by what he meant."

Boromir cleared his throat, "Your as blunt as Legolas is."

"If you do not wish to answer, I understand I just—"

"No," he chuckled. "I will answer for… If I do not I will regret it tell the end of my days. When I glanced you for the first time yesterday I was in… Awe that something so beautiful could exist," a small blush resided on Isilwen's face as she stared at him. "Then… When you tended to my wounds… I fought every fiber in my body not to hold you, or tell you that you had ensnared me without doing a thing."

She stared at him, unsure what to say. Her eyes were wide, with almost a childish wonder to his words, "I…" she couldn't speak. It seemed her words had left her tongue and her thoughts were gone.

"I had hoped that maybe," he took a step closer, daring to be bold and slowly pulled her small hands into his large rough ones, "I could learn more about you… And I have and find my feelings for you have grown ten fold since the first time I laid eyes on you. I had hoped that you would return these feelings, or there would be a hope for such a thing."

Isilwen tilted her head up to look at him, "I think we should cherish what time we have, Boromir, for I do not think it will be long. Your stay here is brief."

His eyes almost widened, "You truly?"

"Yes, truly," she laughed. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Her arms wrapped around behind his neck and Boromir pulled her even closer to him.

The two quickly separated when someone cleared their throat just near them, "I hope I am not disturbing anything," a voice chuckled. "My lady Isilwen," Haldir was standing off with a grin on his face, "Lady Galadriel has asked for you presence. I will lead Lord Boromir back to his courtyard."

"Of course," Isilwen spoke. She looked back at Boromir, "I will come see you as soon as I can."

Isilwen looked at Haldir before she passed and muttered in Elvish, "_You always pick the worst times to appear."_

He just smiled at her in a very knowing way, "_Yes, but you have time, and there will be tomorrow, and the day after that. I believe her Lady's words will help you along your new path. You are a child when it comes to this, be wary_," Isilwen glanced once more at Boromir before she disappeared. "My Lord Boromir," Haldir smiled, "If you will please follow me."

**XxXxX**

Galadriel watched as her handmaid did the customary bow to her and gently touched her face, "Something about you has changed," she whispered to her. "I like this light shining within you."

"My Lady?" Isilwen asked. "You are not angry with me?"

"No, not at all," Galadriel smiled. "I am happy for you. In fact the only reason I have called you here is to tell you that if you wish it, until the Fellowship leaves, you are not bound to your duties. I only ask that when I wish to see you, that you will come when called."

"I will always come when called," she insisted. "My lady, I will not abandon my duty, you know this."

The Elvin lady leaned forward and whispered into the elleth's ears, "Cherish the time you are given."

**XxXxX**

"Something seems different about you Boromir," Pippin commented a week later. Boromir and Isilwen had gotten into a habit of taking walks everyday, and each time Boromir came back he seemed happier. It was a good change to see.

"Lady Isilwen is… something different," Boromir commented.

"She seems to have changed you my friend," Aragorn spoke. "It has been for the better."

A smile crossed Boromir's face, "I want to marry her," he confessed. The entire Fellowship paused. "I wish to be with her for as long as I can… I've decided I will return to Minis Tirith as soon as I am able and tell my father… if she accepts me."

"You've only known the girl a week, lad," Gimli spoke up. "How do you know she is the one for you?"

Boromir laughed gently, "I just… I just know, you know? Its there, in my heart, we were meant to be. If only I had met her sooner I…"

Aragorn looked at the Gondorian then back down at the map he had been studying. Thoughts of their talk the first night they had been there crossed his mind. Yes Boromir had changed, but he feared his hopes for him and Isilwen would bring darkness to his companion. He was jerked from his thoughts when he heard Frodo's voice, "Aragorn?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering what you thought," Frodo reminded him. "What you thought of his. You are betrothed to one of the Elvin kind."

"It is a tough choice, choosing to forsake your immortality," Aragorn commented. "But if she loves you, she will. An elf can only have on love, and to give it up is death to an elf usually."

Boromir nodded in understanding, "Do you think she will accept?"

"I say give her a little more time," the ranger insisted.

"Right."

**XxXxX**

"You're very quiet today," Isilwen told him one night on their regular walks. His departure with the rest of the fellowship was starting loom over them. In truth the two only had five more days left together.

"I've had many things on my mind," he explained. Boromir watched as another pair of elves passed them. "Is there a place we could speak in private?"

Isilwen glanced around them before she grabbed Boromir by the hand and led him toward a small empty courtyard. They stopped in side of the yard and she lowered long vines to cover the entrance, "Better?" she asked with an almost child like smile.

Boromir smiled, "Yes, much…"

She took a seat on one of the stone benches that sat next to a small glittering scream, "Please, come sit, I sense there is something you wish to speak to me about."

The Gondorian nodded and sat next to her, "I'm not sure how to do this properly… Isilwen, these last few weeks have been the happiest I have ever been. I never knew I could know such happiness and… If I could have the choice I would never wish to be parted from you ever again," he spoke gently, her hands in his, his thumb gently running along the smooth palm of her left hand. "If you would permit such an act, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage…"

Isilwen's breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. Her heart felt like it had suddenly begun to beat a mile a minute. At first she wasn't sure what to say, and she could see the look of almost disappear in his eyes. She suddenly through her arms around him, "Yes! Of course!" she cried, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Boromir let out a relieved laugh and held her even closer to him, "Oh, Isilwen, you just made me the happiest man in the world!"

She smiled brightly and looked at him, "I love you Boromir," she confessed.

"As I love you," he murmured before he kissed her gently. Their kisses had been few and rare, but they had been ones that ignited unknown passion in their souls.

Usually she would break the kiss off before it became too intense, but this time she held on. His tongue ran along her lower lip before she allowed him trance. He gracefully explored her mouth with care. She let out a gentle moan at the new feeling rising inside of her.

The Gondorian gently kissed down her chin and onto her neck. Her hands ran along his chest and back, reviling in the feelings she was experiencing. Isilwen's hands un-tucked his shirt and slid up his chest gently, the feeling of his firm chest against her soft hands sending tingles through both of them.

His mouth found hers again and he pulled her even closer. The elleth could feel his hardness through his pants and they suddenly broke apart, "Boromir," she whispered, her eyes were glazed over with want and passion when she looked at him.

"We can stop, we shouldn't be…"

She placed two fingers over his lips and shook her head, "No… We have little time left until your quest begins anew and we do not know when it may end. I wish to spend at least one night with, you love."

Boromir nodded his head, "Then I might suggest we move this where no one can find us."

Isilwen smiled and slowly got up, "Follow me," she whispered.

**XxXxX**

Isilwen had to force a smile as she placed Boromir's Elvin cape around him. He watched her carefully as she did this. The woman seemed fixed upon the pendent, determined to make it as straight as possible. His heart ached to see his love fighting so hard to keep her composure. After their last few magical nights spent together Boromir as having trouble not sweeping her into his arms to just kiss and hold her one last time before he left.

She took a step back as Lady Galadriel came around, giving each member of the Fellowship a gift. Haldir watched his friend carefully as she kept her calm stoic behavior, but inside he could feel the ache she had. When Galadriel finished giving Boromir her gift to him Isilwen walked back toward him, "I have a gift of my own," she smiled.

Boromir shook his head, "There is no need to give me a gift. Your love is all I could ask for, you know this."

The elleth smiled and forced back a sudden urge to sob, "I know, but I hope that you will cherish it and think of me whenever you see it," she handed him a small velvet sack.

The Gondorian opened it slowly to reveal a silver chain with a small blue four star diamond pendent hanging from it, "I'll never take it off," he whispered. "Oh, I meant to give this to you," he quickly pulled his ring with the Gondorian crest from his finger. "It will do until I can give you a proper ring," he insisted.

Isilwen smiled and forgetting about proper educate when Aragorn called for Boromir, she leaned up and kissed him. Boromir returned the kiss and pulled her to him, never wishing to let go, "Come back to me," she whispered to him, fighting her tears.

"I'll always be with you, no matter what happens," he answered before he turned and got into the boat with Merry and Pippin.

Silent tears began to run down her cheeks as the Fellowship pushed off. Isilwen suddenly ran to the bank and ran along side as the boats floated down the river, "Boromir!" she called loud enough for him to hear. "I love you! I'll love you until time ends! Never forget that!"

"I'll come for you!" he called back. "No matter what happens I will find a way and come for you! Never forget my love for you, I will always love you!"

The elleth stopped next to a tree and put her hand against it as she watched the boats float into the distance. Unwanted tears dripped down her cheeks and she wouldn't let her eyes move from where the small boats and disappeared, "Isilwen," the Lady Galadriel spoke gently making her turn. "Come, I fear you are in need of a friend."

**XxXxX**

"I'm what?" Isilwen asked as she stared at the White Lady a week after Boromir's departure.

"You're pregnant," Galadriel smiled. "I would expect you to be happy my dear."

"I am, of course I am… I just never thought," she looked away and off in the distance. "When will we know?"

"Only time will tell," Galadriel answered, a true sadness crossing over her features. The Elvin Lady knew what was to pass soon, and it wasn't in her to tell. Isilwen would feel it when it happened.

**XxXxX**

Boromir stared up at the sky, his thoughts swirling. It was February 26, ten days after they had left Lothlórien. The pain from the arrows had subsided, everything was numb, everything was fading. Aragorn was kneeling next to him. The man who would soon lead his people to the glory they once were, "Tell her I love her," Boromir whispered. "When all is done, find Isilwen and tell her I never stopped thinking about her, that I never stopped loving her…"

"I promise, Boromir," Aragorn spoke, his voice almost breaking. The news of his death would kill the poor elleth.

**XxXxX**

Isilwen suddenly let out a scream of pain and she clutched her heart. Haldir instantly knelt beside her, "Isilwen?" he whispered urgently.

The elleth was crying, truly crying like he had never seen before, "Haldir," she croaked, the pain inside was almost too much, she wondered if this was what dieing felt like. "He's dead Haldir… Boromir… He's dead…"

The elf's face stiffened, "You have to hold on, Isilwen, for your baby's sake, you have to hold on."

She closed her eyes and wept in her friend's arms, "It hurts so much," she whispered. "I… I thought we had more time…"

Haldir looked at his queen and bowed his head, "How is she?" Celeborn asked, just arriving into the room.

"She only eats when I remind her of the baby," Haldir told him. "I fear…when the baby is born she will lose all will to live."

"We will not know that until the time comes," Galadriel spoke sadly. "Haldir, I have a task for you."

"Yes my lady?"

The calm Elvin Lady looked at her Marchwarden, "Seek out Faramir, Captain of Gondor. Tell him of his future relative. The young man has found the body of his brother, and now it is time that he know that there is still a small part of that great man left. Will you do this for me?"

"Anything my lady."

"If we can… I wish for him to meet her," Galadriel insisted. "I want to save her if I can…"

**XxXxX**

_Lost in the darkness_

_Hoping for a sign_

_Instead there's only silence_

_Can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping_

_Need to know where you are_

_But one thing's for sure_

_You're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Lost in the darkness_

_Tried to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you_

_And never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in heaven_

_So no one can hurt your soul_

_Living in agony_

_Cause I just do not know_

_Where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are_

_I won't stop searching_

_Whatever it takes me to know_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying_

_Until my dying day_

_I just need to know_

_Whatever has happened_

_The truth will free my soul_.

Song: Somewhere

By: Within Temptation

**Note**: Anyway, first time I've done a one shot before. I was almost tempted to make it smutty, but for some reason decided against it. I never write scenes that like that very well. They usually start out well, but never end well without making it awkward. But let me know what you think, and there will probably be a sequel. I know it ends on a sad note but I wanted to leave it hanging because then I'll have the urge to keep writing on it. This was spur of the moment, wrote it in one setting. The song kind of inspired me a little. Hope you like it!


	2. Always

**Always There, Never Forgotten**

"Has she spoken to anyone?" Rumil asked Lady Galadriel.

The White Lady looked in her study where Isilwen sat, concentrating on her sowing, "No… She speaks to me, but only because she feels obligated. Her light is barely glimmering with in her."

"Is there any hope?"

Galadriel looked at him then back at the elleth. Her thoughts turned over in her head and for a moment she had no answer. It was a sad sight, seeing her most trusted handmaid in such a state, "I fear… I fear there may never be but… With in that fear is a small glimmer of hope if only…"

Rumil leaned forward slightly, "If only…?"

"If there was a way to bring Boromir's soul back… To revive him," the Lady whispered.

"We both know that isn't possible, my lady. If his soul has passed on, there is nothing that can be done," Rumil reminded her.

Her clear eyes almost sparkled as a thought passed through her mind, "If his has yet to pass… His love for…" she looked back at the elleth. "It is possible…"

"My lady?"

The Elvin Lady did not give him another glance before she quickly turned and walked away. Rumil watched her, confusion lit up his face. He jumped when Isilwen appeared next to him, "Isilwen," he spoke, his voice gentle and kind, "how do you fair this day?"

Isilwen looked up at the elf and for a moment did not answer, "The child is healthy," she told him. "That is all that matters," before gracefully walking away.

**XxXxX**

"My lady," Lord Celeborn sighed, "this is a task that is too great for either of us. It is not within us to achieve."

"We do not know that, my love," Galadriel answered. "It could be a chance to save an elleth who is dear to me. I will not allow her to fade. I encouraged her to allow the love that was meant between the two to grow. It is my duty as her queen to make this right."

"If the valor thought it best that he find his death so soon," Celeborn insisted, "then we cannot stop such things."

Galadriel was looking through an old manuscript, her eyes turning over each page, "Boromir's death was a necessary evil, yes, but unless we know if his soul has passed on, it does not mean we cannot try to reverse such an act. I will not sit by as my dear friend suffers and I feel I can do something to change that."

"Perhaps when the child is born," Celeborn suggested, "perhaps then she will find some peace and she will live for the small life."

The white lady paused before looked at her husband, "My love, can there not be a chance we bring him back? It has been done before, Glorfindel… He came back."

"Because the Valor saw fit that he still had a purpose in this world. Boromir is man, he does not have the grace that the Valor has honored our kind with," the elf Lord tried to reason. "They will not think so highly to bring him back."

"I have to try," Galadriel narrowed her eyes. "As much power is at our hands… It must be done!"

"My love…"

She closed her eyes, "If I were to die, what would you do?"

Celeborn's breath hitched his throat at the idea, "If you were to die I would not be able to live on without knowing what has happened. I would try anyway I could to know what your soul has become, or ask the Valor to bring you back to me."

"Exactly," Galadriel whispered as she took his hands into hers. "He may be man, but the Valor should give each race the same love as any. This is something I must do."

Celeborn nodded in understanding and gave a deep sigh, "What can I do?"

**XxXxX**

"_Isilwen…_"

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, "Boromir?!" she called suddenly. A shadow passed before the entry to her room. The elleth quickly got out of bed and chased it out of her room. A foot disappeared behind a corner to the stairs that led down. Isilwen's feet were quick to follow.

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could until she reached the ground and turned her head for any sign of movement. A chuckle was heard from her left and she quickly followed it. Her heart rate quickened as she watched the shadow of a man pass behind a tree, "Boromir!?" she called again before stumbling over next to the area she had last seen him.

Nothing…

There was no one in sight, not even a hint that there had been someone before now. She leaned her back against a tree and slowly slid down. Tears that she had been fighting escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheek. As she sat there sleep consumed her and she let it.

_A hand gently shook her awake and she slowly let her eyes rise. Isilwen's eyes widened and she suddenly leapt forward, her arms wrapping around him, "Have you been crying?" his voice rumbled. "It is does not fit you, my love."_

_ She held onto him and whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_ "Do not be," he spoke, pulling away and his grey eyes locked with hers. Isilwen's eyes ran over his features, memorizing them, remembering them, "Tell me, why are you sad?"_

_ "Don't you know?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly._

_ Boromir let a small smile tug at his lips, "I am here now, there is no reason to cry."_

_ "But you're gone," the elleth insisted. "You're not really here…"_

_ "I told you," he whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead, "I will find a way to come back to you. There is nothing in this world that could stop that."_

_ "But you're really not here," she almost cried. "I'm just dreaming, wishing this was real."_

_ Boromir pulled her so he could look at her carefully. His eyes ran over her features carefully, "I am always with you. Even if you cannot see me."_

_ "How am I supposed to do this on my own?" Isilwen asked him as she laid her head on his chest._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ She closed her eyes, "Boromir, I am pregnant… I'm having your child… And this small thing will never know you, the wonderful man that you were."_

_ "You're pregnant?" he asked. A glimmer of hope and sadness mingled within his face._

_ Isilwen nodded her head gently, not wishing to look at him._

_ "If there was a way…"_

_ "There isn't!" she suddenly cried. "You're gone! You'll never come back! Death ends everything! I thought… I thought we had more time…"_

_ The Gondorian nodded his head slowly, "I'll never stop loving you…"_

_ "I know, and I shall try and live for our child, as much as my heart breaks inside," she told him. "I'll try…_"

**XxXxX**

Faramir stood in silence, the cloven horn of his brother with in his hands. It all seemed so impossible, and yet something seemed to be missing. The young Gondorian Captain gave a sigh and turned in his makeshift bed. Taking this news to his father was not what he wished to do. Seeing the body of his brother floating down the Anduin hadn't exactly been what he had expected for the day. Slowly his eyes shut and he allowed sleep to consume him.

_"Brother," a voice echoed across the dark landscape. Faramir turned sharply, expecting to see who had called, but no one was to be seen. He turned again, "Faramir!"_

_ "Who's there?" the young man called._

_ Slowly a vision of his brother appeared before him, "Faramir," he spoke again. The younger brother did not move._

_ "Boromir?" he whispered._

_ "The only one," the older brother gave a soft chuckle. _

_ "What happened?" Faramir asked while he fixed his eyes on the ground. "Boromir, what happened?"_

_ Boromir walked toward a balcony. Faramir had suddenly become very aware of his surroundings. They were standing in a large tree, within one of the Elvin cities that Faramir had read about when he was younger, "There is something I wish for you to see," Boromir told his brother. Faramir moved toward the edge of the balcony and looked down. Below stood a young Elvin woman clad in dark clothes and sitting next to a river._

_ "Who is she?" Faramir asked, almost mesmerized by the young elleth down below._

_ A sad look passed over Boromir's features, "I promised her forever and could only give her a small amount of time. I fell in love with her, Faramir and now I wish for you to complete a task for me."_

_ "You… Did you ask her to marry you?"_

_ "Yes, and I was going to bring her to meet you and father," Boromir told him sadly, "But now I cannot… When this war is over, when Frodo has finished his task, I wish for you to find her."_

_ "Who is Frodo?"_

_ Boromir shook his head, "It does not matter. Faramir, she bares my child, your niece or nephew. She is the mother of my only child. If anything were to happen to her," he closed his eyes, "Find her for me, please?"_

_ "Anything for you, my brother," Faramir answered. "Anything."_

**XxXxX**

The war of the ring was not an easy war. The battle at Pelennor fields had seen many lives lost, and many almost dead. Aragorn, future king of Gondor, walked through the fields in silence. He was looking for survivors, anything to prove that this effort had not been in vain. Éowyn had been badly wounded and taken to Minis Tirith to await treatment, as had Merry. The ranger's grey eyes looked over the field of bodies for any sign of movement of a survivor or an orc that needed to be slain.

Then movement caught his eyes. He stalked over silently, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to strike if need be. As he moved closer, Aragorn recognized the shape of a man laying on the ground, badly wounded. The future king froze in complete shock, his eyes widened, and face visibly paled, "How?"

**XxXxX**

_The days are nice _

_The sun shines bright_

_But there is no light without you_

_Flowers bloom _

_Leaves grow on trees _

_But there is no color without you_

_Birds sing_

_Rivers run_

_But there is no sound without you_

_People laugh_

_Children play_

_But all is sad without you_

_Time goes on_

_Day turns to night_

_But life stands still without you_

_People meet_

_Hopes expressed_

_But there are no feelings without you_

_Adventures lived_

_Experience gained_

_But there is no meaning without you_

_Work is done_

_Time's put in _

_But there is no value without you_

_Prayers are said_

_The Valor is begged_

_But still I am without you_

_When all is said_

_This life I dread_

_Every day without you_

**XxXxX**

It was April fifth when Isilwen heard that a visitor had come to Lothlórien just in search of her. The young elleth found it odd and by the persuasion of her mistress, she had dressed properly and waited the arrival of the young man. Over the last few weeks a knowing smile had crossed Galadriel's face more often then once, and for some strange reason Isilwen did not feel as sad as she once did. Rumil and Haldir had insisted that because of this child she was able to get passed the grieving that tortured her heart and soul so much.

Isilwen thought they were mad, but at the same time it did make sense. So now she stood next to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel as Haldir led a man toward them. When they came into full view the elleth's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened. A vision of Boromir fled before her eyes until a young man with the same grey eyes as Boromir, but he had a dark brown hair. She couldn't help but stare. He looked so much like him.

"My Lord and Lady, Isilwen, I present to you Faramir, Captain of Gondor, and brother to the late Boromir," Haldir spoke. His eyes were watching Isilwen carefully.

"It is an honor to receive you in my home, Faramir," Galadriel spoke. "I will have a bed prepared for you. If you will excuse me and my husband, we are finishing preparations for our travel to Gondor."

Isilwen watched them leave and turned to look at Faramir, "Forgive me for not speaking… I saw you and you looked so much like… You reminded me of Boromir and… I had to remember myself."

Faramir shook his head, "There is nothing to apologize for," he insisted. "I have come to ask if you will join me in Gondor… I understand you are with Boromir's child and… It would make Boromir proud if you were there when you had your child."

She wasn't sure how respond, but the way Faramir acted confused the Elleth. He was not sad when he spoke of Boromir, in fact he acted as if Boromir had not died. As if Boromir was waiting for her in Minis Tirith, "The way you speak of him, it's as if he never died…"

A small smiled grace the Gondorian's mouth, "A miracle has occurred it seems," he confessed. "Boromir was found in the Pelennor fields, wounded but alive. His memory has not fully returned but there are little things that trigger his memory. I had hoped if he saw you, or you had something that would trigger his memory…"

The elf didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to leap in joy, to cry out and hug Faramir, but a part of her thought it was too wonderful to be true.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked gently, small tears trying to force their way out.

Faramir quickly took a step toward her and looked at her, "He is my brother," he whispered gently. "I could not believe it the first time I saw him, and I don't expect you to believe me, my lady but… I had hoped you would return with me to Minis Tirith. Aragorn is to be crowned and there is rumor he may marry as well… He has asked that you be there for him."

Isilwen stared at the Gondorian Captain for a long time and said nothing. She suddenly turned and spoke as she walked off, "I suggest we leave as soon as we can my lord. Would you not agree?"

**XxXxX**

Legolas looked down from his perch in Minis Tirith to see Faramir and Isilwen riding into the city with a large guard of elves and men around them. It made the elf smile at the irritated look on the elleth's face. She obviously was not a fan of being escorted like some lost dog.

"She is here?" Aragorn asked from a little ways away.

"Yes," Legolas answered. "How is he doing?"

The man gave a sigh and shook his head, "We had to inform him of his father's death after he remembered who he was. I… How is it possible?"

"The Valor can make anything possible, you know this Estel," Legolas reminded his friend. "When one has the will to love, even after their death, they can always come back. I just wonder if he'll ever remember… He has yet to mention Isilwen…"

"Just seeing him will bring back her light," Aragorn insisted. "It has to happen… Being near her will help him remember his life… right?"

"You said yourself that his last dieing words were to tell her that he loved her," Legolas commented. "He even said himself that something seemed to be missing."

Aragorn turned to leave, "Well, we had better go and greet our friend. The journey from Lothlórien is a long and tedious one."

**XxXxX**

"I do not know if I am ready for this," Isilwen admitted gently. They had traveled for two weeks straight and she had gotten to know Faramir rather well. He spoke of his brother, of his new love, and the journeys he had experienced of late. "If he doesn't remember me…"

"We will let him remember on his own. We must act as if this is the first time you have met," Faramir told her. They had discussed this before, but he had to remind her just in case. Isilwen resisted the urge to role her eyes, but appreciated his reminder at the same time.

The elleth paused in front of the door, "What if he never remembers me?"

"He'll remember his love," Aragorn spoke from behind her.

She suddenly turned and her face brightened, "Estel!" she cheered before wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, its wonderful to see you!"

He chuckled and returned the hug, "As it is you," he pulled from her and looked at her seriously. "If he does not remember you now, his heart always will. He feels some pull to both Legolas and I, and he is not sure why. He remembers Merry and Pippin in a way, and Faramir he remembers for sure. There are many things that are still left in the dark to him."

Isilwen nodded, "Well, it is best I see him now, for I will never find the true courage."

Faramir gave her an encouraging smile and the two entered, leaving Aragorn to himself. They walked through the medical room silently until they reached a corner where a man lay, a book in his hand. Isilwen had to force herself to not run to him and pray that he would hold her.

"Brother," came the voice the elleth had longed to hear for so long, "you have returned!"

The younger of the brothers nodded his head and encouraged for Isilwen to move forward, "I would like you to meet Isilwen, of Lothlórien. She is here to help prepare for the Lady and Lord of Lothlórien's arrival. Also, they have offered her services in helping you recover your memory."

Boromir's grey eyes locked with Isilwen's and all she could do was stare for a moment. He tilted his head, but no true recognition filled the Gondorian's eyes. Isilwen gave him the proper bow with her eyes lowered, "Have we met before my lady?"

"Briefly," she told him, "in Lothlórien. I helped tend to some of your wounds there," she told him truthfully.

He nodded, his eyes looking over her form. She had just a small lump barely forming on her stomach, but it seemed to be enough for him to recognize what state she was in, "Your husband will be joining you then, my lady?"

Isilwen had to force herself to not cry, not to tell him what she wished she could. Faramir himself was having trouble, "No my lord, there is no husband," she gave him a kind smile. "Un-fortunately my fiancé died in battle before we could become husband and wife. I have been left alone to tend to myself and our child."

"I am sorry for your loss," Boromir told her gently. "If there is anything I can do…"

"Allow me to help tend to your wounds," she chuckled, hiding her sadness. "But first I must rest. We just arrived and I am terribly tired."

"Of course my lady," Boromir answered with a nod. "I will allow you to rest."

Isilwen gave a proper bow before quickly leaving. Faramir followed after her. As soon as they were out of the room the young elf suddenly leaned her back against the wall and let the tears she had been fighting slide down her cheek, "My lady, please do not cry," Faramir urge while placing his hands on her shoulders. "He will remember you, it will take time, but he will remember you."

She didn't answer right away, just closed her eyes and tried to fight her emotions, "It shouldn't be this hard," she insisted. "I should be happy to see him, and yet it makes me want to cry… I want him to hold me, Faramir, I want him to know its me, that this child is his… That I am important to him as he has always been to me…"

He pulled her into an embrace, "We'll find a way to help him remember… Perhaps there is something… A trinket you gave him or of the like?"

Isilwen paused and slowly pulled from the younger brother, "Before he left Lothlórien I gave him a necklace, and he gave me his ring in place of a wedding ring… Perhaps if he sees the necklace…"

"You mean this one?" Faramir asked while brining out a silver chain with the same four point blue star.

"Yes! How did you…?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, "When I found him on the Anduin in his funeral boat dead this was laying on the shore along with his cloven horn. I knew it was his but I had been curious as to how he came by it, and now I understand. Perhaps if you gave it to him a few days… Tend to him first, let him get to know you again, and then say I asked you to give it to him."

The elleth nodded, "All right…"

**XxXxX**

Boromir sat in one of the smaller gardens that rested around the top level of the city. He had a book in his hand and was attempting to read it, but none of it really absorbed into his mind. The elleth he had met, Isilwen, the one that had tended to him the day before danced across his mind. There was something about her, a tug at his heart like he was supposed to know her. The Gondorian closed his eyes and stayed there for a moment. A memory of a gentle laugh, of a smile he wanted to hold, a small figure that cried out for him.

His eyes opened and jumped at the sight of a figure walking through another part of the garden. It was the same elleth that had been gracing his thoughts. Her eyes were browsing along the many slowly blooming plants around the garden. Isilwen's delicate hand running along a tree as she passed it. He wondered if the father of her child had been a man or an elf, and if she could ever learn to love another. She was yet to notice his presence just near her and he was slightly thankful for it.

When she had tended to him, Isilwen had said very little to him. In fact, she seemed hesitant of even touching him. Boromir wondered why. It was curious to him, did he remind her of her lost love? It saddened him if he did, for he did not wish to cause such pain to a beautiful woman like her. No not a woman, a beautiful creature that he could not stop thinking about. He froze when she turned and her eyes locked with his.

A small glimmer of sadness seemed to pass her face before she walked toward him, a welcoming smile now in place of her sadness, "My Lord Boromir, do you think it wise you are out here so soon?"

"I was tired of the medical room," Boromir confessed. "They fuss too much over me, and at other times they are weary of me because I cannot remember what I should."

Isilwen nodded and took a careful seat next to him, "Faramir has urged I not stay locked up in my room. If I was not going to talk to someone, then I must come here and see the slowly blooming gardens at the least. It is spring after all."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Boromir commented, a small smile crossing over his usual very stoic features.

"Are you married my lord?" she asked casually.

"No, lady," he answered with a chuckle. "At least if I am I do not remember her… There is a figure that dances in my mind, and a laugh… It's such a beautiful laugh… I know I've heard it while I've been here…"

Isilwen looked down at her hands, at the ring on her hand, "I see… There is something I found, and I was wondering if you knew the owner of such a trinket," she gently lifted a small silver chain with a blue star hanging from it.

Boromir slowly took the necklace into his hands and looked at it, "I feel like I know this…" he spoke gently as he slid his coarse fingers along the fine metal. "Someone important gave this to me… Someone I promised to see again…" he closed his eyes as he let his hands continue to examine the trinket. A smiling face flashed and he turned his head. "Someone I had to find…"

"Did you love her?"

His eyes opened to find her looking at her with tears streaming down her face. He froze as memories, conversations, battles, and the rest of his life flooded from the deep recesses of his mind. "Yes, I do love her," he told her before he suddenly pulled the elleth to him. "Oh Isilwen!" he cried into her hair. "I thought I would never hold you again."

"Boromir," she whispered as tears of happiness streamed down her face. She reveled in the feeling of being in his arms once again. "Oh Boromir my love…"

"I'll never leave again," he told her as he held her as close as he could. "I'll never let you part from my side."

"I love you," she told him as she pulled away to look at him.

Boromir's lips crashed down onto hers passionately before replying, "I love you too."

**XxXxX**

"Now come the days of the king," Gandalf's voice spoke out as Aragorn rose from accepting the crown. The crowd on the top level of Minis Tirith watched with anticipation. "May they be blessed."

Aragorn turned to the crowd a loud cheer rang out in celebration. The newly crowned King looked about with a smile upon his face, "This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace," he looked about before he began to sing out. "_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta_."

"What does it mean?" Boromir whispered into Isilwen's ear.

"Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world," she answered gently with a proud smile on her face. It seemed everything was finally falling into place after such dark times. Something was missing though. Arwen had not arrived and she knew that Arwen would not arrive for some time. Aragorn made his way through the crowd toward where Boromir, Isilwen, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, and the hobbits stood. It seemed the celebration for the coronation had begun.

"It seems too perfect, does it not my old friends?" Aragorn asked them. Isilwen could see the sad twinkle with in her friend's eyes.

A knowing smile crossed the elleth's face, "Almost," she commented, "but it will be as close to perfect as it can ever get to soon."

Legolas glanced down at Isilwen and chuckled, "Is that what you think my dear friend?"

"Not think," she explained, "its something I do indeed know."

The king's face almost broke into a full smile, "She is truly coming?"

"Along with the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien. It may be sometime tell they arrive, but it gives us time to make this place what it should be, does it not?" Isilwen smiled to him.

"And what of your wedding?" Aragorn spoke. "I think it best we achieve such a wonderful event soon. Before the Fellowship officially departs."

"Faramir and I were just discussing that," Boromir pointed out. "We have decided three weeks from now will be best. It will be a good time for such things."

"Truly Boromir?" Isilwen asked looking over at her beloved.

A smile graced his handsome face, "Truly."

**The End**

(for now)


End file.
